The Oxford Mystery
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: The adventures of Luke Smith at Oxford University. Occasion appearances from the SJA gang, and other characters.
1. The Protest Meet Part 1

**Right, this was supposed to be a one shot. But know, it's going to be a number of adventures featuring Luke at Uni. And first up, is his meeting with Jo and Santiago. So, enjoy!"**

* * *

The Protest Meet Part 1

"Santiago!" Jo Jones shock her grandson awake.f

"Gran!" Santiago groaned. "Why?"

"We're here" Jo said, opening the taxi door. "Oxford University."

"I thought we weren't doing that protest" Santiago said. "I thought we were going to see mum in Japan."

"Why spend weeks going to Japan when we have an environmental protest going here in England" Jo said.

"Fine" Santiago said as the pair got out of the taxi. "But we're off to Japan as soon as we're done here."

* * *

"Master Luke!" K9 said, trying to wake his master up. "Time to get up."

"K9!" Luke groaned as K9 pulled the cover off the bed. "It's Saturday!"

"Mr Smith has contacted me. Mistress wants you to call her." K9 chirped.

"But I called mum last night" Luke said, getting out of bed before moving over to the computer. "What could she want?"

"Mr Smith was very vague Master Luke" K9 said. "He just said Mistress would like a word with you."

"Hopefully not about my late nights" Luke said as he switched the webcam on.

After a few moments static, Sarah Jane appeared on the screen. "Luke, I've been waiting for you for an hour now."

"Sorry mum" Luke said. "I was up 'til late doing work."

"You sure?" Sarah Jane challenged. "Because K9 told Mr Smith you were out last night 'til late."

Luke sighed. "Ok. Me and Sanjay went to a little party on campus. I wasn't drinking or anything."

"I know Luke" Sarah Jane said. "But make sure you do get all your work done."

"It's already done" Luke smiled. "So, what's the problem? It's just me and Sanjay are going to a protest rally today."

Sarah Jane looked interested. "What about?"

"About the rainforest" Luke said. "Sanjay's happy 'cause his hero apparently going to be there."

"And his hero is...?" Sarah Jane asked.

Luke smiled. "Well, it's actually his hero's wife. His hero's Professor Clifford Jones. Oh, and one of their grandkids. Apparently, they've diverted from heading to Norway and Japan to come here."

"I wonder..." Sarah Jane said. "So, I guess you won't have time to help out Professor Rivers then."

"What's the problem?" Luke asked.

"This morning, Mr Smith picked up traces of Slitheen in Oxford. And Professor River is at the conference at the university today. And we're worried that the Slitheen might try stealing the Matter Compressor again."

"Ok Mum" Luke said. "I'll tell Sanjay I might be late for the protest. And hopefully the Slitheen won't try anything."

"Right" Sarah Jane said. "I'll speak to you tonight."

"Yeah, bye mum" Luke said, closing the webcam down. "K9, I'm off out."

* * *

"Right" Sarah Jane said. "I'll speak to you tonight."

"Yeah, bye mum" Luke said, before he closed the webcam link down.

Sarah Jane sighed. "I wonder..." She turned to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, search Professor Clifford Jones."

"Indeed Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said, beginning the search.

At that moment, Clyde and Rani burst into the attic. "Morning Sarah Jane" Rani said, noticing where she was sat. "Did we miss Luke?"

"Yes" Sarah Jane said. "I was just asking him to watch out for Slitheen."

"But Luke said there's never any aliens in Oxford" Clyde said.

"Yes, I know" Sarah Jane said. "But Mr Smith found traces of Slitheen this morning. And Professor Rivers is at a conference at the university today with the Matter Compressor."

"You don't think..." Rani said.

"Afraid so" Sarah Jane said. "Luke's fine with it. Except that it's messing with his and Sanjay's plans."

"What plans do they have for daytime?" Clyde asked. "Most of the time, they're only out on a night."

"Sarah Jane, search complete" Mr Smith said.

"Go ahead Mr Smith" Sarah Jane said.

"Professor Clifford Jones, currently picking an oil rig in the Ascension Island. Married to Josephine Grant in 1974." Mr Smith said.

"Sarah Jane" Rani said. "Why are you researching Jo's husband?"

"Something Luke mentioned" Sarah Jane said. "Sanjay's hero is Cliff Jones. And Luke said his wife and grandson are at the protest today."

"So Jo and Santiago are in Oxford?" Clyde asked. When Sarah Jane nodded, he asked. "If that what Luke's plan was? To go to an environmental protest meeting?"

"Yes" Sarah Jane said. "And don't say anything!"

"What?" Clyde said.

Rani nodded. "You'd think he'd be a bit more caring to environmental issues after meeting Jo and Santiago."

"Yes" Sarah Jane said. "I just hope Jo does meet Luke. But I hope Luke can stop the Slitheen himself."

* * *

"Why are we standing at the back?" Santiago asked his Gran. "We're normally at the front, leading."

"Because" Jo said. "This isn't one of our protests. The students organised this. We're just here as support."

"But" Santiago said "How did you find out about this?"

"I saw something at Sarah Jane's about it" Jo said. "Though, why a flyer about a protest meeting at Oxford University was doing in Sarah Jane's front room, I have no idea."

"Clyde and Rani did say her son's at uni" Santiago added.

"I know" Jo smiled. "She told me that too." Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. "What the?"

"What Gran?" Santiago said, following his Gran's line of sight. She was looking at a large teenage boy carrying something in a bag pack. But there was something unusually about the boy. "Oh!" Santiago said.

"Just like the old days" Jo smiled, before taking off after the boy with Santiago following. Santiago's youth meant he pulled ahead of his gran, only to plough into another teenage boy.

"Sorry" Santiago said, pulling himself up before offering help to the other boy.

"No, I'm sorry" the boy said. "I was too busy chasing someone."

Jo pulled up alongside Santiago. "Why did you stop?" Jo said, before noticing the other boy. And reconigsing him. He was the boy in the photo Sarah Jane had shown her before her and Santiago had left Bannerman Road. Her son. "Sorry, but your name wouldn't happen to be Luke, would it?"

"Gran!" Santiago said. He turned to the boy. "Sorry about this."

"No, it's alright" the boy smiled. "Yes. I'm Luke, Luke Smith."

"Oh" Jo smiled, pulling Luke into a hug. "I thought so."

"Hold on" Santiago said. "Luke, as in Sarah Jane's son."

"You know my mum?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Jo said. "She hasn't told you about the Doctor's funeral?" She asked.

"Only that it was a plot" Luke said. "Hold on, are you another...?"

"Companion?" Jo finished. "Yes. Jo Jones."

Luke smiled. "Professor Jones' wife?" Luke asked.

"You've heard of my husband?" Jo asked.

"He's my mate's hero" Luke said. "Mum didn't say anything about the funeral, but Clyde and Rani did" He turned to Santiago. "You must be Santiago."

"They told you about me?" Santiago asked.

"Yeah" Luke said. "Though I think once I've got this all sorted, we need to have a chat."

"Sorted what out?" Jo asked. "That boy with the bag pack?"

"Yes" Luke said. "Except he's not human. Well, the skin is."

"What do you mean?" Santiago asked.

"He's an alien known as a Slitheen" Luke said. "They blend into a planet's surroundings by taking the skin of the native species."

"So, they killed a teenage boy just for his skin?" Jo asked. Luke nodded. "That's gross."

"And so are they" Luke said, picking something up that he had dropped when he ran into Santiago. "Right now, I need to find the nearest cafe or shop."

"What for?" Santiago asked.

"Vinegar" Luke said.

"What for?"

"The Slitheen are a calcium-based lifeform" Luke said. "Vinegar causes them to explode."

"Right" Santiago said. "I didn't understand any of that."

"Clyde did say that you were cool in his book" Luke said. "You really never been to school?"

"No, he hasn't" Jo said. "We've always been too busy travelling the world."

"And most of the things I've learned" Santiago said. "Are from Gran's stories about the Doctor."

Luke looked at him. "Mum doesn't really like telling her stories about the Doctor" He said. "All I know about him, I've learned when I meet him."

"Clyde and Rani mentioned that" Santiago said. "How many times have you met him?"

"Twice" Luke said. "Well, once in the flesh and once on a webcam. But not the one you met." He sighed. "I wish I could have gone. Anyway, Slitheen."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**The second half of this adventure will be here during the week.**

**Thanks, Kuyoyo**


	2. The Protest Meet Part 2

**Ok, here's the next part in the Oxford Mystery. Sorry it's taken so long to write. But I've been busy working on 'The Steven Smith Adventures'. And sorry it's so short. But there's still another part to come. So, enjoy!**

* * *

The Protest Meet Part 2

"Where have you been?" The Lead Slitheen asked, as the still-human skinned Slitheen entered their secret base.

"Sorry" The Skinned Slitheen said. "But I had a bit of trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" The Head Slitheen asked.

"Her son's here. And he's knows we're here."

"Oh great" The Head Slitheen smiled. "But there's nothing he can do. No one can stop us from turning this horrid lump of rock into cold hard cash."

* * *

"Ok" Jo said, as she, Santiago and Luke left the University shop. "So, how exactly are we going to use this vinegar? It's not like it's a lot."

"It doesn't need to be" Luke said. "This is enough to stop at least two Slitheen. All we need is a bucket."

"Like that" Santiago said, pointing at one of the fire buckets that were around campus.

"Yeah" Luke said. "Except one that's not needed around campus" Luke looked around and saw an empty bucket. "Like that. Come on!"

* * *

"Preparing the matter compression" The head Slitheen said. "And this time, the plan won't fail."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that" a confident voice from behind them said.

The Slitheen turned around. "Luke Smith, you're as predictable as your mother."

"We prefer, reliable" Luke said. "Switch it off or I'll use this."

"You think you can stop us, with a bucket" The head Slitheen said.

"A bucket full of vinegar" One of Luke's associates said.

Luke threw the bucket. "And now, we hide."

"Oh bum!" The second Slitheen said, as the pair exploded all over Luke, Jo and Santiago.

"Well, that was unexpected" Santiago said, wiping some of the remains from his face.

"The Matter Compression" Luke said, running to the machine and removing the matter compression. "There, the world's saved." He turned back to Jo and Santiago. "Thanks."

Jo smiled. "It was good to be back in the old days" She said. "Though I don't remember those days being so messy."

"Maybe we should get cleaned up" Santiago said. "Only problem, we haven't booked into the camp yet."

"You could always clean up at mine" Luke said. "And then we could have a good chat."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Part 3 of this adventure will be here sometime the week.**

**Thanks, Kuyoyo**


End file.
